


Dark Love

by lordness_monstaaa



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: AU, BlackButlerAU, Gay, Kuroshitsuji - Freeform, KuroshitsujiAU, M/M, SebaCiel - Freeform, Sebastianxciel - Freeform, blackbutler, gayyyy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-08-08 21:59:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7775236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordness_monstaaa/pseuds/lordness_monstaaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Notorious killer, Sebastian Michaelis discovers the impeccable boy known as Ciel Phantomhive.<br/>The boy who didn't fear death, the boy who didn't fear him.<br/>How interesting..<br/>Perhaps this killer will grow to love something more then killing and freshly spilled blood?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The young maiden grunted as she was slammed back against a brick building, her mouth filled with blood, tears running down her cheeks..

She had put up quite a fight against the man who had pinned her down, but none the less the man was more powerful. 

Any idiot knew not to mess with him..

The most notorious killer of the decade;

Sebastian Michaelis.

“You are such a waste of my valuable time, little lady, screaming and shouting for the cops

‘Officers! Save me, save me!

Help me, help me!’ How pitiful really…

Daddy never taught you how to throw a real punch, huh?”

The pale man cackled, keeping the lady pinned down with one arm as he slicked his black locks back, his red eyes gleaming in the dark alleyway..

For a serial killer he sure dressed nicely; black slacks and white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up, a belt which held all sorts of toys, and some dress shoes which now, sadly, were stained by muggy, dirt water and blood

“Y-you're psychotic.. They're going to kill you…”

Sebastian merely chuckled under his breath, grabbing something from his belt and twirling it in his fingertips.

“You're not the first to say that to me toots, hah, and you won't be the last!

Now.. Since you keep runnin your mouth..

Let's shut you up.”

The man suddenly shoved something into her mouth, a squeak managing to come out through the woman's closed lips.

The next thing she knew, she was left duct taped and wriggling on the cement, crying much harder than before, the strange object in her mouth emitting a strange beeping which she could hear..

The killer just strode off, a small remote in his hand with a single red button

“Lucky you, 

You get to go out with a bang.”

He pressed upon the button, and he could hear the splatter of what was sure to be blood and brain matter upon the cement, her body no longer struggling and lying limp upon the ground..

 

“Wow.”

A small voice interrupted the literal dead silence and the man just stopped in his tracks.

 

“Out of all the people I've seen die, 

Seeing someone's head getting blown up is sure a first for me.”

The killer slowly turned around, his eyes narrowed as he laid eyes upon..

A child.

No older than fourteen, staring at the brain matter and body of the woman that Sebastian had just killed, staring at the sight like he was impressed, intrigued, but not by that much. A certain boredom etched across his face, despite what he had just witnessed. 

“What, are you going to just gawk at me? Really? 

Oh no, a teenager. How scary.”

His voice, though weak with fatigue and sickness, dripped with a certain sarcasm.

Of course, Sebastian didn't dare appreciate the subtle sarcasm nor liked that there was a witness to his killing that had almost gone unnoticed; how could he have been so blind?

Turning on his heel to face the boy, he only let out a short 

“Hah”

Before he had pinned the child to the brick wall behind him, just as he had done with his previous victim, except now he had pulled a knife from his belt, pressing it against the boy's neck.

“Well don't you have a smart mouth~

That mouth of yours is gonna get you killed-

Actually, no, that's a lie.

Even if you hadn't blessed me with such sarcasm, I still would kill you.”

The man dug the blade into the boy's neck, dangerously close to his vein, droplets of Crimson beginning to run over the silver length of the weapon the killer held in his hand.

The bored expression never left those sapphire eyes, the boy even being daring enough to shrug half-heartedly. Actually, he looked almost amused by the circumstances. 

“She gets a bomb, and I get a slit throat.

How cliche. Seriously, I thought you would be more original than that.” 

He waited for a moment, before smirking up at the man. 

“Are you going to kill me or not? 

Seriously, I’m waiting. Go right ahead.”

The killer found himself growling, his Crimson eyes seeming like bright embers that would emit from a blaring fire. His eyebrows were furrowed angrily and he found his free hand forming into a fist and punching right into the boy's stomach

“What a little bastard.

You don't deserve anything special, you piece of shit. In fact, you deserve a slow..

Painful death..

A torturing if I had the dam-”

“WE’VE FOUND HIM!”

“..... time.”

 

A squad of police officers were running towards them, handguns held up and ready to fire towards Sebastian who merely used the child as a shield, pulling the younger against his chest, knife to his neck.

“Good evening officers!

Oh it's so nice to see all your darling faces, they're all gonna look so pretty all bloody soon~”

“Sebastian Michaelis, you're under arrest for murder, come quietly or we'll shoot.”

“My my, are you all blind? Don't you see I have a hostage here?

Hellooooo!

See kid, what did I tell you, you're not worth shit.”

The killer glanced all around, certainly feeling cornered in this situation 

“Come on now boys… I know I'm a pretty big deal but you're gonna let him die? Wow.”

A soft groan passed the now captive boys lips.   
“Lame” He muttered. 

“Cops always show up at lame times. Things were just getting interesting.

Hey, Mr. Sebastian whatever, if you slit my throat now, that would be less cliche.

I don’t actually think I’ve seen someone freely murder in front of the cops.” 

Too seemingly everyone's surprise, the boy seemed dead serious. 

He didn’t struggle at all in the grasp of the killer, and a bored and slightly annoyed expression remained etched on his face. 

Sebastian rolled his eyes, truly thinking about just spilling the boys blood right then and there because he was becoming irritating

“The boy is an accomplice, no hostage acts like that!

If you won't come quietly, then we'll open fire!”

Everyone was about to pull their triggers but Sebastian was a quick one-

He pulled out a smoke grenade from his belt, throwing it to the ground so both he and the child in tow were now hidden from the officers. Perplexed, they looked around themselves but all too afraid to take a shot into the smoke, afraid to hit one another.

When the smoke cleared Sebastian was on the roof of a building, dangling the boy over the edge like he was a mouse and the men below were hungry cats

“I told you kid, you earned yourself a torturing, and it's starting now.

I'll finish you myself once I have a little more time on my hands.

 

HEY OFFICERS!!!

LET'S PLAY HIT THE PIÑATA!

SHOOT AT THIS LITTLE GUY RIGHT HERE AND YOU'LL GET A SURPRISE~!”

Sebastian pulled another grenade from his belt, chuckling darkly as he threw the grenade down towards the officers, the safety lever releasing

“A LITTLE SNEAK PEEK TO WHAT HAPPENS IF YOU HIT HIM!”

The grenade exploded as soon as it hit the ground, screams erupting from the men but were quickly silenced.

The grenade was big enough to blow all of them into smithereens and the man sighed, shrugging while still having the child dangling over the edge of the building 

“I guess I picked too strong of a grenade, how disappointing. I would have liked to see an agonizing look of pain upon your face if you had gotten shot, but I suppose I'll see one soon enough once I'm done with you.”

The man darkly grinned and pulled the boy back on to his feet, only to handcuff his wrists together and haul him over his shoulder-- which was done with ease-- the child weighed nothing. 

 

Warmth.

The man’s body practically radiated it, like a powerful heater. It was a big difference from the frigid air of the alleyway.

So, against the thoughts yelling in his mind not to, the teen simply thought ‘fuck 

it’, freely allowing his body to relax in the hold of his captor.

“How sad.” Came the now murmured response of the frail boy.

“Too bad you didn’t get to see my all covered in my own blood, or my dying face.

All nice views, I assure you.”

He gave a soft chuckle, slowly beginning to feel his eyelids grow heavy.

“To be fair about earlier, I didn’t even know grenades had different strengths.

It would’ve been epic, though.

Dying piñata style… from a bunch of police officers..

Not cliche in the slightest..”

His voice grew softer by the word, and soon enough, the small child was fast asleep in the hold of the killer.

Sebastian listened and felt as the boy drifted into a slumber, causing for him to raise a brow. He couldn't help but let out a deranged chuckle, seeing this child in his arms just rest as if he was relaxing with his own parent, how absurd.

 

“A child not scared of death, sleeping in a serial killer's hold, man…

 

And I thought I was fucked up.”


	2. Chapter 2

Sebastian towed the boy all the way to his car without anyone giving him suspicious looks, which he found rather hilarious. After the many years of killing and running away from cops, the public still didn't seem to recognize his face-- rarely they captured pictures of him.

He chuckled as he approached his van that was parked in another alleyway not far from where he was originally, moving to possibly just stow the child in the back but the space was filled with guns and bombs and lots of his special toys that he didn't want the child getting a hand of when he awoke, so instead he sat him in the passenger seat, skillfully tying him with rope to bound his entire body from moving about so easily. Now that the man was more at peace, he could actually analyze the boy more. 

The clothes the child wore were ragged and worn, stained with dirt and blood and other things that he wasn't even sure about. Ash locks adorned the boy's head and when the man went to touch them he found the strands of hair were soft to the touch…

And even though the child's face was dirty, it was soft as well and when Sebastian rubbed at the dirt of the child's arm, he saw the pale and creamy skin the boy possessed..

A small groan emitted from the boy's lips, and at the touch he moved his arm away.

“Look, don’t touch.” He murmured, eyes merely cracking open to glare up at his captor. 

The boy attempted to move his hand up, only to realize he was bound up.

“Of course. This isn’t cliché in the slightest. Did you go to like, the school of criminal clichés or something?” He gave a soft snort at his joke.

“Where are you taking me, anyway? And… why were you.. You know what I’m not even going to ask.” 

Sebastian was staring the boy up and down, noticing the youngers sapphire pupils when he opened his eyes, his hand suddenly moving up to grip the child's chin.

“I'm quite surprised you're still alive..

With that irritating sarcasm, not to mention you're a mere child, still possessing baby soft skin under all that dirt and grime. I would ask why the hell you're on the streets, but….

I don't care that much.”

The killer smirked, not answering the child's question and simply shutting the passenger door before he walked to the drivers side, sitting in the drivers seat. The interior of the vehicle was worn and they were brown stains upon the leather seats and flooring which suggested that the boy wasn't the first victim to be in this van. “You don't need to know where we're going, but let's just say when we get there you're going to wish you hadn't irked me so much.”

Starting up the engine, Sebastian pressed down hard upon the gas pedal, speeding out of the alleyway and on to the city roads, honks whirring past him, the speed making the child keep back in his seat.

“Ropes are much better than handcuffs to restrain people. They're rougher, and dig into flesh so much better..

Leaving wonderful burns.”

The killer found himself chuckling, glancing to the younger who just looked back blankly 

“Tell me kid, I'm rather intrigued that earlier you fell asleep in my hold with no bother in the world. Has it been awhile since someone has remotely touched you? Does someone have separation issues?”

He playfully pouted and laughed, taking a cigarette from his glove box and placing it between his lips, and then finding a lighter to ignite the cig, inhaling the toxic chemicals and then blowing out the smoke with a deep chuckle 

“Let me guess, let me guess. Daddy found out you were gay and threw you on the streets? Oo Oo no, you ran away because you were misunderstood? Oh no, I have something better!

You're an orphan and ran away knowing you'd never be loved!”

Sebastian burst into a fit of laughter, sadistic and sickening, a laugh that sent most people shivering and cowering in fear.

The young male simply smiled, seemingly amused by the comments.

“You’re so quick to change topics. 

Let's see.. Well, I fell asleep because, well, the pavement is pretty hard. You’re just so fat and squishy you reminded me of a big, comfy bed~

And sadly, all of those guesses were wrong. Now, let me try. 

I’m going to guess that.. A girl broke your heart, and so you went psycho and killed her new guy.

Or… You were teased in school for being too dumb, and you snapped.

No no no wait, I bet you weren’t hugged enough as a child~” 

A soft laugh slipped past his pink lips.

“What, did I hit too close to home?”

Sebastian's chuckling only resumed, and he took in another inhale from his cig before leaning towards Ciel, blowing the smoky fumes into the child's face

“Let's see,

Wrong,

Wrong,

Anddddd wrong!

Your guesses were much more cliché than mine, goodness. Is that what I come across as? A sad being? I just really, really, really..

Enjoy killing people.”

The man smirked and tossed his cigarette out the window, eyes glancing towards the child and then to his side mirrors to make sure he didn't have any officers on his tail..

He planned to drive out of the state, having no interest in getting caught today, nor the next day, or ever. Sebastian was pretty skilled when it came to running considering he had been doing this for years and the officers never could seem to keep track of him. He couldn't blame them, after all, he was a constant mover.

“There's something pleasant about watching people die, perhaps it's the sense of power I feel, or perhaps it's because you can really analyze how people truly are. Those masks, the fake attributes people hold all dissolve when confronting death. I find it rather amusing..

You find out who's actually a coward and who's actually strong enough to not piss their pants when confronted by death.

I bet, kid, once you realize your pitiful end is coming, that little act of sarcasm and strength will drain away~”

“Oh, of course. I’m certainly quivering in my seat.” 

The younger rolled his eyes softly. He turned to look out the window and pressed his face against the cool glass. 

“Not trying to disappoint you, but I don’t give two fucks. 

Do whatever the hell you want to me. I don't care.

Or you could just not continue not believing me, and be disappointed.

The choice is yours.” 

Sebastian glanced to the child once more but he kept silent, finding this boy rather odd. Seriously, what person, what kid mind you would disregard their life so much? Something must have impacted this kid so bad enough that his will to live or fight had vanished completely, like smoke within the air..

~

A few minutes passed and Sebastian was now driving on the highway, the road filled with little cars which set him more at ease. The man found himself constantly glancing towards the boy who he noticed wasn't asleep, his blue eyes reflected upon the windows.

“You're special.”

The man found himself muttering out, one handing the steering wheel 

“I've never had someone disregard their life so much. You're a first, kid.

Tell me your name, I'll have to remember you and write a book about your suicidal depression.”

“I’m honoured.” The boy murmured. 

“A book portraying my emo. How sweet. Are you also going to include my murder? Because if so, I suggest you not publish it~”

The male looked over at the Raven for just a moment, considering his next words. 

Instead of anything sarcastic, he spoke seriously for once. 

“My name is Ciel. Ciel Phantomhive, if you want the full title for that book you’re planning. 

I’d love to read it, by the way.

If you burn a copy of it, maybe I can find it in the flames of hell. Because I’ll be dead, after all.”

“Ciel Phantomhive,

The Kid That Welcomed Death!

Sure I'll burn a copy, just for you.

And you can read about your murder over and over again.”

Sebastian glanced to Ciel with a smirk, before looking back to the road

“I like your sarcasm. I know, I know, that's odd for a serial killer to say to one's victim but hey, we both know I'm an oddity. At least a serial killer that tries not to be cliche.”

The man chuckled and drove on to an exit, not slowing despite the speed limit sign, just whizzing on past with no issues.

“I'm hungry, are you hungry? Of course you are you look starved, stupid question.

Next question, hm, should I let you eat?”

Sebastian found himself looking the boy up from head to toe once more, his Crimson eyes then gluing to look into the child's sapphire ones

“I'll be nice. I'll feed you until we get to our destination.

It will be like a game, you won't know when your final meal will be.”

The Raven grinned, driving into a nearby 

drive-thru, his hands leaning over to undo the tight ropes that bound the child 

“These would look suspicious, it's not like you truly need them anyway. You're not going to try and escape.”

As the ropes dropped, Ciel moved his hand up to brush his ashen locks out of his eyes. 

“It’s almost like you’re being nice to me. 

If I didn’t know any better, i’d say you’re beginning to fall for me. 

What, am I that cute?~”

He shot a smirk over in the direction of the man.

“I’m quite honoured, really~

Not many people who’ve been captured have the chance to say their captor fell in love with them in the first ten minutes.

...No wait, scratch that.

That’s what stalkers are.”

Sebastian narrowed his eyes at the younger and simply turned his head away

“You just lost your chances of getting dessert, smart ass.

Plus, young children aren't exactly my type. 

I'm not a pedo nor a stalker, just Mr. Serial Killer, or Demon if you'd prefer. That's my ‘alias’ due to my eyes, so silly, silly.

Now keep quiet.”

The Raven pulled his car up to the menu, beginning to order a whole buffet it seemed causing for the car behind him to honk furiously. Sebastian simply ignored the piercing noise and rolled up to the next window, paying in bills and taking all of his food. There must have been six bags just full of greasy goodness for them to devour. The man tossed three bags to the child which contained three burgers, four orders of fries, two chicken nuggets, and two large chocolate shakes rested in the cup holders between their two seats.

“Be grateful now that I'm allowing you to eat so much~

I don't hear any praiseeeee~”

Sebastian sank his teeth into a burger as he began to drive off, but he kept slow, removing his one hand from the steering wheel to reach in the back for a handgun--

Lining up his shot by using the side mirrors and back windows, he pulled the trigger and the guy who honked so furiously before?

Well, his head now lied upon his steering wheel, bleeding out.

“Bullseye.”

Sebastian stepped hard on the gas pedal and sped out of there, laughing as he took another bite of his burger and chewed it up 

“A new concept on fast food!”

By now, the boy had already commenced eating. He was mid-bite into a chicken nugget as the psychopath took the shot, yet even after that he continued to calmly eat.

It was only at the comment that he froze, before slowly placing the nugget back in the box.

He turned to the Raven, and in a calm voice, murmured. 

“I actually think the slowest, most painful torture would be more appealing than hearing that damn pun was.”  
With that, Ciel continued to eat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so happy with the progress of this so far omg. I'm not kidding when I say I'm basically reading the story along with you guys, as my co-author tells me hardly anything about it before it h a p p e n s.  
> I'm left in the d a r k  
> ~Credits to @ theravenousraven (On archiveofourown and Instagram) and myself! (@ sassysmol on Instagram ayy)~


	3. Chapter 3

It was late when Sebastian decided to find a decent hotel and pull into the parking lot, fucking exhausted after driving so long. Crimson eyes glanced to the side to see that Ciel was fast asleep in his seat, looking peaceful like a baby. Truly, the child was adorable.

‘Did I just fucking think that?

Fuck no.’

The Raven found himself groaning to himself, getting out of the car and moving to open up the back of his van, prepping a gun bag just in case they had unexpected visitors at their hotel. Slinging the bag over his shoulder, the man emitted another groan, clearly annoyed that he even had to move to get to a bed. What pissed him off more is that this dam child in the passenger seat didn't want to budge awake, so he had to lift him up and haul him over his free shoulder.

‘How did I acquire such baggage.

Well I suppose it's my fault. Oh, shut the fuck up Michaelis’

Sebastian walked inside with tired eyes, greeted by a smiling lady which he would have loved to shoot because she looked so damn happy and he was the exact opposite. The dimples from her smile disgusted him, but nonetheless he went up to the counter that she stood behind.

“One room, the cheapest room you have, for one night.”

After practically throwing cash at the smiling woman, he walked to the elevators, walking inside one and letting his gun bag drop to the floor as they soon headed up several floors. The Raven couldn't wait to just collapse on to the bed and sleep till tomorrow afternoon, if Satan would be so kind to give him such bliss. 

A soft snort emitted from the boy's lips, as he began to stir from his sleep. He rubbed his eyes with his hands, before looking around at his surroundings. 

“Mmm… Where are we?” Ciel’s voice was still heavy with sleep, and he stifled a quiet yawn. 

“Hell with bedrooms.”

Sebastian groaned out the response, not setting the younger down despite the fact that he was waking up, it just didn't seem worth the effort to lower the boy on to the ground or move any more than he had to. Finally they had arrived on their floor, the man practically dragging his feet as they approached their room, swiping the key card before he gripped the handle of the white door, quickly walking inside. In two seconds he had flipped Ciel off his shoulder and let him fall on to the floor, while Sebastian collapsed in the cozy bed, groaning and kicking off his shoes, acting as if he was a father returning from a long day’s work. 

The child groaned out loudly as he found himself lying on the floor, body aching from flopping on the cold, hard ground. 

“Oh, gee. Who needs a bed with a floor like this?” The younger muttered out. He rolled around on the floor for a moment, debating whether or not he wanted to stand and attempt to try and find a better spot to rest.  Yet, being thoroughly exhausted himself, from the excitement of the day, a humongous meal, and a long car ride, he simply didn’t care enough to move himself. 

“Try not to wet the bed.” Were the last words he got out before he was once again passed out, sprawled across the floor and dreaming away.  Sebastian didn't even hear such words as he was already fast asleep.

~

Sweating, groaning, the man was rolling about in bed uneasy, sweat lining his brow and dripping down his temples. A nightmare he hated having, a nightmare he always had. A nightmare he lived. Sebastian's eyes soon burst open as he woke up from the nightmare, feeling a sickening twist within his stomach causing for him to wobble to the bathroom, stepping on the back of an unsuspecting Ciel who lied in his path, knees collapsing on bathroom tile so he could empty his stomach contents into the toilet beneath him. His throat burned as he emptied his stomach, making it all the more painful for him in the process. Not to mention, his mouth tasted like rotten burger meat; shame he hadn't brought a toothbrush with him. Sebastian let his head hang over the toilet, feeling tears run down his cheeks which he quickly wiped away in disgust ( yes, the tears disgusted him more than the vomit beneath him ), sensing however stomping feet nearing towards him.

“Okay, Mr. Morning breath, busy shitting I see. Oh no, wait. That’s your face, not your ass. It’s kind of hard to tell.” Ciel spat out. His ashen hair was messy from sleep, yet his sapphire orbs burned with anger. 

“I  _ seriously  _ did not enjoy that wake up call. You have these fucking useful things, and they’re called  _ eyes. _ I suggest trying them out, you dick bag. You didn’t have to go fucking prancing over me like I was some damn roadkill or some shit.” Obviously, the teen was not happy with being woken in such a manner. The man groaned and gritted his teeth hearing the kid behind him scowling at him like he was the child here. Looking back, his Crimson eyes were narrowed and he gave Ciel the best death glare he possessed.

“Fucking keep talking, you little shit, and I'll slit-”

‘Ciel Phantomhive!

The Boy Who Welcomed Death!!!’

“I'll beat the shit out of you until it hurts to  **BREATHE.** ”

Sebastian slowly rose from his knees, grumbling and flushing the toilet before his hands grabbed at the child, easily hauling the child over his shoulder only to walk out of the bathroom and flip him off so he could flop on to the floor once more.

“I suggest you keep your mouth shut you fucking shit, I didn't prance on your back, I stepped on it. Accidentally. Stop whining and being exaggerative, you fucking baby. 

**GOD.** ”

The Raven rolled his eyes and ran his digits through his locks messed up by sleep, trying his best to ease his head which now pounded after the immense yelling he heard and excreted. He let himself fall back onto the bed, shutting his eyes despite the fact early morning sunlight peeked through the window and washed over his face 

“Go fucking shower stink bag and leave me be. 

Jesus Fucking Christ, my head..”

The boy, who was still laying sprawled out on the floor, snorted at the comment.

“The princess has a headache. How sad~” He pushed himself off the floor, leaning against the wall. 

“Oh, by the way. Beat me aaaaalll you want. I couldn’t care less. 

What can I say? I’m just a sucker for pain~” Before the Raven possibly blew a fuse, Ciel slipped into the washroom and the lock on the door hastily clicked. 

Grime covered clothing dropped to the floor, as the teen prepared to have the first shower he had taken in years.

He stared down at his body, as a soft sigh passed his lips. He was covered in the filth of the streets. Dirt, blood, scrapes, bruises and more littered the once perfectly porcelain skin. 

“God, I look like a pig.” He hissed out under his breath. The boy leaned over, switching the shower on and stepping inside. It took a minute or two to familiarize and perfect the temperature, but once he did, he sighed a sigh of pure bliss. He stood there for what must have been ten minutes, allowing the warm water to just wash over him, before he even started with the soap. The filth swirled down the drain clump by clump, even doing so much as to stain the bottom of the tub. 

“God, I missed this. The feeling of being nice and clean is so underrated.” Ciel murmured, eyes fluttering shut. 

Sebastian had deducted that Ciel had liked spending time in the shower, because after thirty more minutes of resting his eyes, the kid was still in there. He knew the kid was probably filthy beyond belief, but thirty minutes?

‘I'm going to grab his neck, choke him to death, hang him, slit his throat, chainsaw and cut up his body-’ 

The man was seething with anger, his back pressed up against the bathroom door, patience running too thin. Suddenly he turned around, beginning to knock loudly upon the door, teeth gritted

“Hurry the fuck up in there!

I need to shower!

How much dam dirt could be on that body of yours?!?!?”

He relentlessly banged on the door, growling under his breath, hair falling in front of his Crimson eyes.

A low growl came from the teens throat, getting pretty damn sick of that man’s complaints.

“I’m not actually sure, but I know how to check. I want you to take the capacity of your brain, right?

Then take the fucking opposite of that number. That’s how filthy I am, so fuck off.”

He squirted some of the shampoo onto his hand, running it through his locks and lathering it up for what must’ve been the tenth time. This might be the last shower he’d get in a loooonnnggg time, so he was certainly going to take advantage of it.

Sebastian was not amused, and a loud growl left his lips. But he removed his hands, crossing his arms and staring down the door as if it was Ciel himself.

“I'll give you…

Sixty seconds to get out..

Before I take this door, and haul your ass out of the hotel window.

**AND LET YOUR NAKED ASS HANG OUT THERE FOR THE** **_GODDAMN WORLD TO SEE._ **

60, 59, 58, 57…”

Ciel only gave a mocking laugh.    
“I DON’T FUCKING BELIEVE YOU, YOU OLD SHIT~

COME IN HERE AND BEAT ME TO HELL AND BACK   
I  **_DARE_ ** YOU”

The child was going even slower now, savouring every second just to thoroughly piss off the man. He would spend a prolonged amount of time washing the soap out of one area of his hair, only to do the same thing to the next area. And to the next. And the next….

Sebastian had counted down to twenty two when the little shit dared him to come in, and the man only grinned.

“Mm, you're gonna regret opening your goddamn mouth.”

Taking a few steps back, the Raven stretched out his arms and legs, cracked his neck and knuckles, before he eyed the door like it was his worst enemy, then, he broke into a run and slammed into the door..

That cheap wood broke from its hinges and fell right into the bathroom, a panting Sebastian now in the doorway.

“ **YOURE FUCKING** **_IN_ ** **FOR IT!!!** ”

The boy nearly slipped in surprise, immediately moving his hands to cover his nether regions.

“WHAT THE ACTUAL  _ FUCK?!  _ YOU FUCKING  _ PERVERT GET  _ **_OUT_ ** ” He grabbed a nearby shampoo bottle, launching it over at the psycho. 

“HAVEN’T YOU EVER HEARD OF PRIVACY, JESUS  **CHRIST!** I KNOW YOU’RE FUCKING PSYCHO BUT YOU COULDN’T HAVE JUST WAITED  _ F I V E  _ GODDAMN MINUTES?!?

I HAVEN’T HAD A SHOWER IN YEARS LET ME HAVE MY FUCKING BLISS” 

The man easily dodged the shampoo bottle and growled, swiping back the shower curtains that Ciel had peeked his head out from behind. He went to go pick up the kid but his hands wavered and instead his eyes scanned the boy from head toe. When the younger was all clean, he looked stunning. His skin creamy and soft looking, despite some bruises he adorned, eyes seeming more vibrant, and even though the boys hair was soaked in foam, he could detect that the child had a blue-grayish hair color. Sebastian let a ‘tch’ sound before he moved away, pulling the shower curtains closed before he stomped out of the bathroom.

“Finish up. Ass hole.” 

Were the only few words he muttered as he stepped out, finding the nearest wall to lean against, clamping a hand over his mouth.

‘Jesus his body.

I fucking love it.

I want it.

Fuck I'm a major pedo, hah.’

‘He’s a goddamn fucking pedo.’

Ciel’s mind was reeling, still attempting to return his heart to a normal speed and hopefully stop the pounding in his ears.

His cheeks were flushed a bright red, and embarrassment was written all over his face. 

‘What the fuck was he even thinking, doing something like that..’

The teen finished up pretty quickly, shutting off the tap and using a towel to dry his now clean body.

He cringed, shuddering as he pulling on the still grimey clothing.

“Ugh… Just when I felt squeaky clean, these rags have to come along and fuck up the feeling” 

He muttered.

Ciel opened the door, stepping outside and turning to Sebastian.   
“Oi, Pedophile. I’m all done. You’re free to go and jack off in the shower now” 

With that, he plopped the damp towel on the floor, walked over to the bed and flopped down face first. 

Sebastian managed to compose himself by the time Ciel walked out of the bathroom, and he simply ignored his comments to go hop into the shower. Unlike Ciel, he only took a good ten-minute shower before coming out with a towel wrapped around his waist, moving to his gun bag in silence to retrieve an outfit he had hurriedly packed. His eyes glanced to the boy who lied upon the bed, groaning at the fact he was wearing such grimey clothes.

“Stop pouting, I'll get you some damn clothes.”

Rolling his eyes, he moved back into the bathroom to let the towel drop to the tile floor, slipping on a fresh pair of boxers and then putting on some black pants, taking another towel to dry his dark locks as he walked out of the bathroom once again. As he dried his head of hair he found the remote, clicking on the tv they had in their room to look over the news.

“Another police slaughter in New York City, fifteen men killed via explosive by none other then ‘The Demon’ aka Sebastian Michaelis. If you see any suspicious activity where you are, please notify the authorities. We can not provide you with a photograph but witnesses have stated he's a young male with black locks”

“Wow, I'm young with black hair. Great description, great description.

Idiots can't even chase down a photo of me.”

The man tossed down the towel, stretching as he watched the news report, muscles exposed all before Ciel until he slipped on a black t-shirt, biceps still visible as day however.

Ciel had rolled over with the intention to watch the TV, only to have a sudden… distraction. 

His eyes had locked on to the muscular torso, taking in every detail. His mouth seemed to water almost, and to his complete horror, he had to physically hold back a groan just from looking at the older. 

To put it frankly, he wasn’t just staring. He was full-on gawking. 

The bluenette felt another blush to his cheeks, and he finally managed to pry his eyes away.   
‘What the fuck was that?’

He hissed at himself in his mind. 

‘What the everliving fuck am I doing?!’

Sebastian was softly chuckling to himself, digits running through soft, Raven locks, his eyes still upon the tv and not noticing the flustered boy behind him~

“Fucking idiots can't even begin to try and chase me~

So sad, so sad, so saaaaaaaad”

Grabbing the gun bag, he swung it over his shoulder before looking back to Ciel, who for some reason was either heated or sick because he cheeks were almost as red as his eyes.

“Hey red face. Let's go, we're wasting daylight, plus I'm hungry, there's nothing in my stomach, lets. Fucking. Go.”

The boy not cooperating, the man growled and stomped over to the child, picking him up and throwing him over his shoulder

“Such a pain in my ass..”

He found himself grumbling as they exited the room, but still, a smile spread across his lips at being able to control Ciel like this. Haul him about and hold him in general with the younger having no fear what so ever.

‘I'm falling for a teenager.

Well.

I'm going to hell anyway.’

Meanwhile, Ciel stared at the ground in silence, still in slight shock. He could only think about two things in that moment. What he had just witnessed in the room, and the  _ amazing  _ warmth that washed over his body. Without even realizing it, he relaxed in the serial killers grasp, even doing so much as to lightly press his face to Sebastian’s shoulder before realizing what he was doing.

The child immediately tensed up once again, yanking his face away.

‘What the fuck, what the fuck what the fuck what the  _ fuck’ _ he hissed out in his mind.

‘Why am I so relaxed in this psychos touch?! I think his fucking insanity is spreading, that’s the  _ only  _ possible explanation.

……

I couldn’t possibly be…

Falling for him..

Could I..?

Great.

Just  _ fucking great. _

..I’m fucked.’ 

~

“You know what I like about waffles?”

Sebastian piped up suddenly as he was driving to a nearby Waffle House, staring at the younger who lied pouting in the passenger seat, having some major conflict brewing in his mind.

“They're so much better than pancakes because they have those little pockets that holds all the sweet syrup and whip cream, like, it's a smart breakfast food. I don't understand why people love pancakes so fucking much it's just a circle made of batter like, pft. LAMEEEEEE. It's been so long since I've had a good waffle.”

‘He's ranting about fucking  _ waffles. _

Why I am falling in love with a fucking psychopath who is literally ranting about  **_waffles!_ ** ’

“Ciel, hello, are you still pouting because I knocked down the bathroom door, because honestly you were taking a fucking long time.”

‘Just keep making conversation, just keep talking, stop looking at him like he's the cutest thing 

ever, just keep talking and distract yourself, Michaelis.’

Ciel merely gave a soft snort. 

“You try living years without a single shower or bath, and then get the opportunity to. You would abuse the  _ fuck  _ out of that privilege. That’s I was doing, you dick wad.”

His words were muttered out, with a particular anger laced in there. To put it simply, the child was pissed off beyond belief. 

Why did he have to be the one getting tangled in this mess. Why did he have to have that tugging feeling in his chest, or that torn feeling in his mind. 

The thought of loving someone was extremely pleasing. There would be someone there to care for him. To bring him happiness and to protect him. 

..But Ciel knew that was near impossible. This was a serial killer. A man driven by murder and insanity. Why the everliving hell would he even consider loving a little homeless teenager. Besides, he didn’t want to risk it anymore. Not ever again. He had already promised himself he wouldn’t get that close to someone ever again.

Love was out of the question.

And that thought only angered Ciel further. 

Sebastian could pick up the anger laced in the child's voice and he furrowed his brows, silencing himself as he pulled into the parking lot of the Waffle House. Sighing, the man reached in the back of the van for his clothes bag, pulling out some garments he hadn't worn in some time..

“Here.. Slip these on so you look better..”

He set the small garments upon the youngers lap before he slipped out of the car, slipping a gun into his pants pocket.

“When you're done come into the restaurant and look for me.”

With that he stepped inside the restaurant, keeping his head low as he asked for a table for two, sitting down and leaning himself back in the booth seat.

“I hope he isn't too angry with me…

Gah..

Why do I care..”

The male rubbed at his temples, hiding his head behind a menu

The young male stared down at the clothing. 

“He’s not being nice to me.” He murmured, attempting to believe the words.

“He just doesn’t want me looking like a fucking rat in the restaurant.

….Yeah. That’s it.” 

Feeling satisfied with the explanation, he pulled off his disgusting clothing, smiling softly as he pulled on the new, soft outfit. 

That was a perfect feeling. For the first time in years, Ciel Phantomhive had not a speck of dirt on him. 

After getting dressed, the male swung the door to the car open. He made his way to the counter, telling the woman working there that he was with someone who was already seated. With that, he began searching the tables until he spotted the familiar Raven. He walked over, plopping down in the seat across from Sebastian before looking around and taking in his surroundings.

“It smells really nice in here.” The boy spoke gently, attempting to start a conversation.

“I don’t think I’ve ever had waffles before. Are they nice? Because you certainly seemed… Passionate about them in the car.” 

Sebastian peeked his eyes up from above the menu, seeing the younger sitting across from him made him smile but it was hidden away perfectly. Setting down his menu he kept a blank expression, sliding the boy a menu.

“They're fluffy and sweet, and you can put all sorts of toppings on them. Ten times better than pancakes.”

‘He's never had waffles before..?

What was I expecting, he's been on the streets..

But for how long..?’

The man pondered over his thoughts, eyes watching as Ciel looked over all the choices; what could be put in the waffle and what toppings he could have. He practically smiled seeing the curiosity and excitement that shined in the child's eyes.

‘He's too adorable, 

I want to eat him up instead.

Sin or not, I  _ want  _ him.’

At that moment, the waitress walked up to the table. 

“Good morning! Are you two ready order?” 

Ciel gave a soft nod, not exactly paying attention to if the man was ready or not.

“Can I have a.. Uh.. Just one waffle..? With chocolate sauce and whipped cream?”

The woman wrote down the order, sending a soft smile in the boy's direction before turning to the Raven. At the sight of him she froze up, almost swooning at just his face. There was no doubt that he was a handsome man, and this girl had clear intentions of serving him to her advantage. 

She began to twirl a strand of her blonde hair around her finger, her voice airy and flirtatious as she spoke.

“And what would you like, sir?~” 

Sebastian barely payed attention to the lady who was so obviously flirting with him, too busy looking at Ciel's excited little face, a smile upon his face that he just couldn't wipe away. He found himself snapping out of it however, the waitresses flirtatious aura disrupting his concentration. 

“I'll have the same, with two orange juices, thank you.”

The man's tone was serious and darkened, crimson eyes slitted to show he didn't appreciate the woman's presence in the slightest. Thankfully she got the impression well, and sulked off like a sad, little puppy. 

“You want to know the similarities between you and that whore of a waitress~?”

Sebastian poured out, leaning over the table with a smirk upon his lips 

“Both of you are attracted to me~”

The Raven grinned seeing how Ciel's cheeks became rosy red instantly, and a deep chuckle emanated from his lips.

“You think I didn't notice back at the hotel..

Your sapphire eyes staring at me, practically burning my skin from your sharp gaze~

Don't tell me.. You've fallen in love with me~?

Am I that handsome?”

He mocked the younger from earlier yesterday, when he asked practically the same question~

The teen nearly choked, muttering out a weak “What..” 

He sat still for a moment, trying to collect himself, before speaking again. The words came out stuttered, which only made his argument weaker.

“I-I guess y-you’re fucking crazier than I thought, because I’ve been trying to avoid looking at that hot mess you call your face at all costs. 

I think staring at the sun burns my eyes less than looking at your face.

Don’t go flaunting what you don’t have~”   
He gave a snide smirk, before turning away from the man.  

“You're such a little liar.”

The Raven chuckled, running his digits through his dark locks, only leaning closer to the boys face. The smirk that dressed his lips wasn't sadistic or disgusting, but rather handsome and taunting. 

“If you think I'm so hideous then why did you get so flushed when I confronted you? I think you should just speak the truth already and tell me what you  _ really _ think of me.”

Suddenly, Sebastian found himself talking in a deep, soft tone of voice.

“If it makes you feel better, I awed your body too, I admired it.

You're gorgeous.”

Ciel’s face was a bright red by now, and his head felt like it was going to explode. Lewd and inappropriate thoughts littered his mind, multiplying by the second. He was completely speechless, and could feel his skin crawling with the embarrassment. 

“I…I....” Was all he could manage out.

Suddenly, a soft voice interrupted the conversation. 

“Excuse me.” The waitress murmured, apparently still dejected from the rejection. Silently, she placed the two glasses of orange juice on the table. 

“Your meals will be here soo-” 

Before the woman even got out the last word, Ciel had cut her off.

“Excuse me, Miss? In which direction is she washroom? I need to go quite badly. Like… Um.. Immediately..” 

The waitress smiled softly at him, pointing off to the corner of the store.    
“Right over there.”

“Thank you so much!”

And without a single word to Sebastian, the child had rushed off, leaving the waitress and the Raven alone. 

Sebastian only sighed as the child darted off towards the washroom, leaving him all alone with the waitress who he was close to shooting because she just kind of stared towards him, pouting until he shot her another death glare, causing her to walk away. 

‘Perhaps I spooked him…

I moved too fast for him to grasp all that information. I wonder if he's climbing out the bathroom window-

No, he's too weak and scrawny to do something like that-”

The doors to the washroom slammed shut, and Ciel briefly scanned the stalls before letting out a loud groan. 

“That fucking  _ dickwad _ ” He hissed out, running his fingers through his hair as he glared down at his ‘situation.’ 

Of course these particular sweatpants were  _ just  _ tight enough that he couldn’t pass of the visible bulge as a wrinkle of the trousers. 

His arousal was plainly visible, with no way to hide it, and only one possibility that his muddled mind could come up with. 

“I can’t believe I’m doing this.” The child growled softly.

He practically stomped into one of the stalls, locking the door before banging his 

head against the wall a few times. 

“I’m.. going... to ..fucking murder... that.. man.”

With a defeated sigh, and no other hopes in sight, he pushed down the waistband of the pants, and allowed the sweats to fall in a heap in the floor. 

The teens face resembled a tomato as he reached down to wrap his hand around his arousal, shivering at the feeling. A soft groan passed those pristine, pink lips as he began to slowly pump. 

“Ugh, f-fuck..

S-Seba..stian..~” 

The words had crawled up his throat before he could even really process them. His heart pounded in his ears, and the embarrassment clawed at his chest, yet he ignored it.    
He couldn’t face that pedophile again with a stiff one. This was his only choice.

Fifteen minutes.

Ciel had been in the bathroom for fifteen minutes and Sebastian was just sitting there, waiting for the boy. Their waffles had already been served, and the whip cream and chocolate sauce were now soaking into the square pockets of the fluffy waffle. The man sighed, his nails tapping against the table, his eyes narrowed as he was growing more and more suspicious.

‘That asshole ran away. 

He fucking ran away, damn it, I'm an idiot. I even let him have breakfast, but no, he ran away.’

Growling, Sebastian stood up from the booth and stomped towards the bathroom, but he froze in his tracks hearing the sounds that came from inside.

Sweet, blissful moans. His name repeated over and over and over again by a child like, soft voice. The Raven groaned as he listened to the sweet noises that lied beyond the door…

‘What a naughty, little boy..

Moaning out my name~

Is that what got him so excited, enough to run off.

Did he not expect me to notice..?’

The child on the absolute brink of his sweet release by now, quickly pumping his aching length. His eyes were closed as he lost himself in the complete bliss of the sinful act, so gone that he didn’t give a single fuck who heard him ( Which, in hindsight, was  _ not  _ a good idea ). The words coming out of his mouth weren’t any better than the act itself. Actually, they 

may have been worse, as the meaning of the words were so damn  _ wrong _ .

They felt almost dirty in Ciel’s mouth, to say them in this context. 

Dirty, but so damn good~

Over and over, he moaned out the same phrases.

“ _ Ohh, Fuuuckk.. _

_ Se..Sebastian~  _

_ Ugh.. God.. F-fuck me..”  _

All too suddenly, he felt the familiar clench in his stomach. He groaned, now pumping at a speed that made his hand ache and his head spin. 

With a final thrust into his hand, the teen came. As the sticky substance squirted onto his hand and the front of him, he gave a final cry.

“S-Sebastian~!” 

And with that, the boy stood there heavily panting, red faced, and a little sticky~ 

Sebastian growled long and low as he heard the child climax and scream his name, yet he repeated Ciel's naughty phrases in his head. He wanted Ciel to fuck him? Oh he would get just that..~ Once all the man could hear was breathless pants and silence, he opened the door of the bathroom and walked right in his, his shoes echoing against the tile of the public restroom. He shut the door behind him, locking it and chuckling to himself. He found he was hard as Hell after listening to the younger masturbate and yell his name, yet he just gave his erection a hard squeeze to tame himself before moving in front of the stall, a handsome smirk upon his lips.

“My, my…

Did you enjoy yourself…

Kitten~?”

The man purred out the nickname, crimson eyes lustful and dark.

“Why don't you come out here to me..

Come out here to your Daddy, kitten.

There's no need to be shy over anything because I've already heard  _ everything _ .

Come out here and I'll take care of you, kitten, no needy to worry..~”

Ciel froze, complete horror washing over him as he heard a voice that was all too familiar. As if his face wasn’t red enough, his blush immediately increased by tenfold. He stared down at himself, silently beginning to panic. Cum still clung to his hand, and some even was slowly staining into the new clothing.   
The words only made the situation much, much worse. Against the teens wishes, hearing himself being refered to as ‘Kitten’, and Sebastian as ‘daddy’..

It was a sound that he could get used to, though he’d never admit it.

And to his complete dismay, he could already feel arousal setting in again.

..There was absolutely no way he was going out there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you tell we were passionate about this chapter?  
> It's so l o n g.  
> ~Credit to @ theravenousraven and I~  
> Ps. If you want, tell us how we did! Constructive criticism would be nice! And if you reeeeallly like it, share it with your friends! Thank you all so much <3


	4. Chapter 4

“You can't stay in there forever..

You can't hide away for the rest of your life, hah..

Take it from me..”

Sebastian's voice became soft, gentle even, like how would you talk to a scared little kitten. He made a promise to himself that he wouldn't taunt the boy, nor jester with him, knowing that this was something not to joke about. Ciel had deep lust for him, and perhaps even affection, and that was something the Raven would not let slip away. The man longed for someone like Ciel: someone that wasn't afraid of him, someone in which he could joke along with, and if that was a child from the streets he'd take it. Sebastian knew his soul couldn't be saved and he didn't care. He was slowly falling in love. He was attached. Something he never thought he would experience in his lifetime. 

He would make Ciel his, that was the promise he made to himself.

“I can open this stall door myself..

Is that what you want..?

Do you want me to come in and get you or do you want to walk out here, Ciel. 

I'm giving you a choice.

You get to choose now because I know you've become infatuated with me, your voice calling for me is proof enough. I'm infatuated with you as well, there's no need to be afraid that I'm not. 

And I don't want to risk losing you..

So, kitten.

Are you coming out, or should I come in?”

Silence filled the washroom for a moment, until the faint noise of the lock clicking open cut through the air. The door slowly pushed open, revealing the flustered boy. His face was a bright red, and the sticky substance was still visible in some places. By now, the sweats were back at his waist, but they looked as if they had been hastily yanked up.

Ciel’s gaze never left the floor, and he bit down on his bottom lip so hard that he came quite close to breaking the skin. Embarrassment was written all over his face as plain as day. 

Unsure what else to do, he quickly reached up and brushed a few stray strands of hair behind his ear.

“S-so…” He finally managed to stutter out.

“A..Are you just going to stare at me..? Or what?..” 

Sebastian couldn't help but stare at the sight before him; the younger standing before his eyes, legs trembling, his garments covered in cum, and that adorable flushed face. He didn't look all too long though before he got on his knees in front of the child, moving his hands to cup heated cheeks

“No..

I'm going to make sure you're okay..

You're trembling a lot… And I want to make sure you don't trip over your own two feet. 

Let me clean you up…”

The Raven pulled the boy into his arms, standing up from the tile to carry Ciel over to a sink. He set the younger upon one of the large sinks, grabbing a large amount of paper towels to start cleaning up the sticky substance that dressed the child's hands and clothes.

“.... I didn't think you'd become so excitable, I wouldn't have taunted you so much back there..

And if anything, I wish you wouldn't have ran off.

You could've told me, I wouldn't have teased you. Well, perhaps a little bit, because I'm unpredictable..”

The Raven chuckled softly, throwing the dirtied paper towels into the trash, Crimson eyes moving to meet sapphire.

No, when he looked closer..

They were more like a cerulean sea.

Sebastian found himself gripping the boys chin, lips leaning closer to untouched pink ones 

“Do you want me, truly. 

If not we can walk out like nothing happened but if you do…

I want to ease your desires..-

My desires..-

Our desires.

I guess that makes me a pervert but..

It also makes me your pervert.

I want you, Ciel Phantomhive.”

Gently he stroked the child's chin, lips hovering in anticipation, breath hot and unsteady.

“..I want you too.” 

With that, Ciel gently pressed his lips to the man's. He moved his arms to wrap around the others neck, before tangling his digits in those dark locks. 

That sweet kiss didn’t last long, affection quickly being replaced by infatuation. Sebastian gently nipped at the boy's bottom lip, silently asking for access, which was all-too eagerly accepted. He explored the entirety of Ciel’s mouth, tongues battling in a lustful dance. It wasn’t much longer before the Raven yearned for more. His hands slipped under the the teen’s shirt, groping his cool skin and eliciting a small gasp from him.

“You're so frail..

I could break you..”

The man groaned out deeply, his hands squeezing at Ciel's back, nails even digging into soft flesh.

“But that thought doesn't scare you, does it?

It excites you…”

The Raven bit harshly down on the child's bottom lip, a growl escaping from his throat.

“That's what I like most about you, kitten.

Never afraid..

Daddy likes when you feel safe in his hold.”

Hands slithered down into cotton sweatpants to squeeze the boys ass cheeks, plump and smooth under his touch.

“Shit, you've got a nice ass don't you~

Mm…”

The man found himself smacking the plump flesh, loving to see Ciel's reactions, to watch as pupils dilated and little gasps of pain fell from the youngers lip. He was loving every second of being able to dominate this teenager, this child, who was falling beautifully into submission. Patience growing thin, Sebastian lifted up Ciel and hauled him over his shoulder, giving his covered ass a harsh smack as he headed towards the door. The Raven slammed open the door and walked out, uncaring if eyes set upon him and the child he towed. Hell, for all he cared, every pair of eyes could look upon them and see that this child, Ciel Phantomhive, was all his for the taking.

Their waffles were left forgotten and their waitress tried running over to stop Sebastian from running out on the bill, but with a smirk he just pulled the handgun from his pocket and shot the lady square in the head, the Waffle House erupting into screams of chaos and cries, only making the Raven chuckle as he walked out.

“Daddy has no time for distractions.”

The child gave a soft giggle of a laugh.

“There were around fifty people in there. I think your description is going to improve after today, because I’m like 90% sure almost everyone in that store got a pretty good look at your face. 

Make sure we get a good distance from here before we..

Y’know..   
I don’t exactly wanna get caught~”

The man didn't give a fuck if he had been seen by everyone in that restaurant, but he sure as hell didn't want anyone interrupting his soon to be rondevu~

“I'll fuck you and drive out of this state at the same time. No one can stop me.”

Suddenly, Ciel leaned over, giving a rather harsh bite to the older's neck, causing for the man to hiss out and groan as he hurriedly made his way towards the van. The boy began suckling the wound gently, the taste of the crimson essence almost sweet on his tongue. He couldn’t say he didn’t enjoy the man’s reaction~

The boy remained this way for a moment, before pulling away to whisper into Sebastian’s ear. 

“S-Sebastian..” 

His voice was whined out, a gentle purr lacing the words.

“Hurry.. 

I can hardly wait..~”

The Raven growled, finding himself forcing the drivers door open so he could plop down in his seat, having Ciel straddle him shamelessly. 

“Call me by that name and I'll make you wait longer.

I'm your Daddy now, kitten.

And you best listen to me.”

Sebastian was becoming rough and lustful, his hand pushing off Ciel so he landed at his feet, between his thighs. Hurriedly the man started the car and began to drive off, racing away from the Waffle House where cop cars were beginning to arrive at, only for a few to chase after his van.

“Shit.. I really  **_HATE_ ** when I'm being tailed by a couple of dogs.

Kitten, stop sitting there.

You want my cock don't you?

Take it out and make it wet with your whore mouth, so I can  _ maybe _ fit it into your tight hole.”

Despite how much the man wanted to keep attention on Ciel, his Crimson eyes were glued to the road ahead and the cops behind him who were trying to shoot at his windows, but none of the bullets pierced through.

“So glad I invested in bulletproof windows- Gh!”

A hot mouth wrapping around his swollen tip made the Raven grunt out so suddenly, hands gripping the steering wheel until his knuckles turned pale. 

“Don’t crash the car, daddy.” 

A soft tongue slowly began to drag up Sebastian’s length. Little nips were given here and there, and a kiss was pressed to his tip.

“So big~”

Ciel purred, before he started to take the member into his mouth. A soft moan slipped past his lips, and the sensation of the vibrations could drive anyone crazy. The fact that Ciel was so innocently attempting this made the situation better. The embarrassed and reluctant touches, along with the childish curiosity and the inexperience of the boy made this possibly  the cutest blowjob ever given. 

Sebastian found himself slamming his head back in his seat, teeth clenched as he tried focusing on driving but he had never been pleased like this. His aching length was so sensitive to the child's hot tongue that he found himself dripping pre-cum in a matter of seconds, droplets rolling from his flushed tip and down his rigid length, only to be suckled up eagerly by the child between his thighs.

“F-fuck.

Your tongue is a god damn gift- Gh!”

The Raven sped up, increasing distance between him and the cops but now they were moving on to a different strategy; trying to block his driving path. Growling in frustration and pleasure, one of his hands shakily reaching behind him to retrieve a few grenades which he unlatched and threw out the window. The van shook when the explosives erupted, one grenade taking out two cop cars and the second grenade causing an accident between other nearby cars which only caused traffic.

“Fuck…~

Mm.. Yes.. That should.. Keep them-Ah~

Settled.. 

That's it kitten, mm~”

The boy hardly paid any mind at all to the chaos that was going on around him. His entire focus was pleasing the man that he knelt before. His hands gently dragged along the olders inner legs, and his digits gently kneaded into his thighs. 

The teens tongue wrapped around the thick cock, working at it as if it were a popsicle. Yet, it wasn’t enough. It wasn’t the best he could do. 

So, he attempted to make it all the better for Sebastian. He relaxed his upper body to the best of his ability, before beginning to take the long length further down his throat. 

It was a rather tedious task, but soon enough, Ciel had actually managed to fit the entirety of the member in. It would’ve been a victory for him, except just then, there was a bump in the road. The bump had caused Ciel to tense, triggering the gag reflex. In the immediate panic of the situation, he pulled back quickly, only to scrape the sensitive flesh.

Pleased groans turned into quiet hisses, Sebastian looking down to see Ciel who had this look of guilt and sorrow on his face, like he was a child afraid to be punished. The very sight had the man groaning once more.

“It's alright, you didn't mean to, kitten..

Daddy isn't mad…”

The Raven reached down a hand, letting his slim fingers running through the boy's soft, ashen locks in hopes to ease the younger.

“Come back on my lap, I need to open up your tight, little ass, or daddy won't be able to even fit inside you. And that would be saddening wouldn't it?”

Sebastian watched with a soft smile as Ciel scrambled on to his lap, tugging down his dirtied sweats and undies, so his bare flesh was straddling over the man's legs.

“Look at you, such an obedient whore. This is a whole different side you're showing me, Ciel~

Do you like taking orders from Daddy?”

Chucking, the man gripped the child's chin, yet he kept his Crimson eyes on the road even though the child's body was so tempting to look upon~

“You're really just a child in retrospect. An obedient, good boy. 

Instead of sucking my cock, suck at my fingers.

That will be easier for you to get into your mouth..”

Ciel fidgeted on the Raven's lap, obviously embarrassed. 

“Taking orders is better than taking threats.”

He pressed a small kiss to each fingertip, before slipping the digits into his mouth. He took four in, gently suckling them. He allowed his tongue to softly slip over each finger separately, always certain to thoroughly coat each finger in saliva. 

Occasionally, he would give a soft bite to a finger or something of the such. But that was always soothed by a gentle, apologetic suckling afterwards. 

After a few minutes of covering of sucking on the digits, the teen was content with his work. He slipped them from his mouth, quickly leaning over to press a soft kiss to Sebastian’s cheek.    
“All done.” He whispered. 

The Raven was quite satisfied with the child's work, and an amused chuckle fell from his lips as he had Ciel stick his ass out, just so his fingertips could prod and rub over a sensitive and twitchy hole.

“This might hurt…”

Were the last words Sebastian found himself speaking as he slowly pushed two fingers deep into the younger, feeling how Ciel automatically clenched around him, and how little hands clutched at his shoulders. The man didn't move his digits in the slightest, allowing Ciel to grow accustomed to the feeling of something inside him. Oh how Sebastian wished he could pay full attention to the whiny baby upon his lap, but he wanted to make as much distance from any police officers or any sort of danger. 

“Daddy apologizes for not giving you full attention, baby.

Gh.. Wish I could find somewhere safe for us.”

Growling in frustration, yet maintaining his temper, Sebastian began separating his fingers, scissoring the boy open very gently. The child was so tight that the man could barely stand it. He thought Ciel must be a virgin with such tightness, not to mention how thick the boys cum was when he went to clean it up; gloopy with a thick consistency.

“Ciel…”

Sebastian found himself purring into the boy's ear

“Are you a virgin..?”

As if the child wasn’t already blushing enough, that question gathered all the heat in his cheeks. He gave a quiet whine, before moving one hand up to tilt the criminal's head slightly, in a way that his eyes could remain on the road while Ciel could still have accessibility as well. 

To distract from the question for a moment, Ciel caught Sebastian’s lips in a hot kiss. Their lips molded against one another, almost as if each one was made for the other. 

The man was taken back when he was kissed so passionately, truly struggling to not look into the younger's eyes as they shared such a moment but he didn't want to crash..

After the kiss, it was only then that the boy pulled away, to mutter softly 

“Technically.” 

“Technically?”

The Raven purred, letting his fingers caress over the teens insides slowly and gently, careful not to delve too far just yet. Right now, he just needed to watch himself..

He couldn't break the boy.

“Did someone else touch you..

A stranger.. A harasser…”

The man's lips still hovered over ciel’s, tauntingly leading the younger on in expectancy of a kiss 

“Tell me who it was….

_ And I'll kill him for you. _ ”

The bluenette gave a soft whimper, breathing hotly onto the Raven's lips. It was difficult to talk in the situation he was in, being impaled so deeply already. Each little bump of the road caused him to mewl as the fingers stretched him in a new way time and time again. 

“A-ah.. I forget his name.. 

D..Doesn’t matter anyway.. Ghh… I-I’m here now…”

Ciel moved his head to rest on the older's shoulder, eyes fluttering closed to take in the feeling of it all. 

Just this felt so good, he could barely comprehend how good the real thing would feel.   
“It matters to me.”

Sebastian growled into the boys ear, beginning to repeatedly thrust his fingers in and out of the boys twitching entrance, opening him up with every second, all while trying to keep his attention to the road.

He just wanted to fuck the younger so badly..

He was fed up with the idea of driving and doing this but he had to get far away.

Far away so no one would catch the two of them.

“Someone that's already touched you..

They've now become my biggest enemy.

You're mine now,

My little pet.

My captive.

So I make a promise to you.”

The mans fingers moved faster and faster, his strength becoming harsher and harsher. Ciel was becoming undone on his lap, squirming and moaning, looking so helpless and pleased.

Such a wanton expression..

That Sebastian loved seeing~

“ _ I'm going to find whoever touched you, and baby.. _

_ I'll make them pay for using your body. _

_ Hell, _

_ I'll let you kill them yourself if that's what you want~” _

The Raven snickered, nipping at the younger's ear, braking as the car came to a stoplight:

perfect timing.

“Cum.

Go ahead and cum.”

It had all happened so quickly. How rough Sebastian had become. How truly lustful Ciel felt in that moment. How those words sent chills up his little spine. It was all too much. 

So he obeyed.

The teenager gave a little cry as he climaxed, the sticky substance spilling all over the man that was nicely working him. Little whimpers and mewls slipped past those pristine perfect lips as he grinded his hips down, attempting to ride out his orgasm. 

“You made another mess…

All over Daddy~”

The man found himself snickering once more, removing his fingers which were wet and hot, bringing them up to his mouth so he could suckle them clean

“You're sensitive to the concept of pleasure, that's obvious enough.

Which makes you a virgin in my eyes.

A virgin to pleasure.

I promise I can make you feel so good that all those bad memories..

Bad memories of being touched by dirty hands..

They'll blow away..

_ Like ashes in the wind~ _ ”

Quickly, Sebastian had pulled Ciels head so it was buried into his pale neck, allowing the younger to do whatever he pleased to his own skin, while it gave him the optimal vision to keep driving. Sirens were heard in the distance and it only made Sebastian worry more and more. What an idiot decision he decided to make-- shooting that whore of a waitress back there-- he could've just walked out peacefully and been able to fuck his new pet with no problems. Now there was only a mess that he created and would regret later on.

His face.

Everyone would know his face.

‘The Demon, his eyes! His face!

A child of the Devil!’

Sebastian growled under his breath and moved his lips over the child's ear, speaking in a deep tone which send shivers up the littles one spine

“Grind your ass over my cock..

Nice and slow..

Don't you dare worry about anything else, do you understand me?

**That's an order.** ”

If this whole experience hadn’t already turned the boy on, those words were enough for him to fucking cream himself. Having the Raven being so dominant, so  _ damn hot _ , it was the equivalent to being fucked by a sex god. The biggest turn on imaginable. 

Giving a little whine, Ciel did what he was told. He began to shyly grind down onto the hot mass, breathing hotly against the pale flesh of Sebastian’s throat. 

“Nn.. Daddy..” he murmured out, giving a gentle nip to the others skin.

“A-am I.. Doing it right..?..” his hips were clumsy with nerves, slowly improving the more he continued on with the act. 

It surprised him how lewd the criminal made him. How much he wanted to be fucked senseless by the beast of a man.

_ And he absolutely adored it~ _

To be perfectly honest, Sebastian found Ciel’s clumsy grinding quite pleasant, but he didn't have the focus to show it. His eyes were too set on the road, too focused on the task of driving and getting far, so the words he spoke in Ciel’s ear were anything but reassuring. 

“You have the skills of a virgin alright, your hips are too fucking shaky.”

Ice cold words.

Stern eyes,

Yet one of his hands remained strongly gripping the boy’s right hip, showing his want for the younger, his utmost desire.

“Keep practicing. Why did you stop.”

The man growled slightly into the boy's ear, trying to keep him distracted from the danger they were in.

“Gh… I stopped b-because you insulted me, you asshole.” The child muttered out, making a move to start grinding again.

Yet, another idea dawned on him.

I mean, he certainly wasn’t scared of the man, or anything.

Why obey so easily?~

Wouldn’t it be more fun to disobey, and taunt a little?

Ciel plopped right down, a little smirk playing on his lips. 

“No.” he spoke in a stubborn little voice, moving his arms to cross in front of him. He stayed completely still. 

“I’m not gonna keep grinding.”

The man looked to the younger with a dangerous glare, clearly not amused with the child's disobedience.

“Is that so.”

Crimson eyes darted back to the road, a strike of hope igniting within him when he finally entered the highway, no sight of police cars following behind him..

Perhaps…

He was free.

A smile graced his handsome lips and his eyes darted back to Ciel, smile fading into a smirk.

“Do you wish to mess with me, little one? Do you understand what consequences that will endow?”

A smack of flesh broke the tense silence between them, eliciting a small gasp from the boy.

Sebastian had just spanked the boys ass so hard that it was already turning red.

“H-Hey!” Ciel whined out, squirming uncomfortably from the burning sensation that stung his backside.

“That was no fair!” He squeezed his sapphire eyes closed, sticking his tongue out at the older. He remained that was for a moment, until his expression shifted to a pout as he debated. As embarrassing as it was, the child sort of… enjoyed the feeling..? 

He had no idea if it was normal or not, but it brought a red tinge to (Both of) his cheeks. 

It was certainly tempting to continue disobeying, and getting another spanking. Yet, it was far to embarrassing for him to bear. So hesitantly, the bluenette began once again grinding his hips down.

“That wasn't so hard, was it~?”

Sebastian purred, strong hands keeping a sharp hold on the child's sensitive hips.

Ciels heart was thumping in his chest, so hard and fast it was almost hard to hear. No, not from the fear of the situation. He couldn’t care less about the police that had been on their tail pretty much the entire ride, nor the fact that getting it on in a car could potentially be, you know,  _ extremely dangerous. _

He honestly didn’t give two fucks. 

No, the reason he felt like his heart was about to burst, was the result of being treated in such a manner. Like a fragile little child, when he was actually pretty much the opposite. He was treated with care, Sebastian never seeming to go too fast. It was really odd, a serial killer fucking you and kissing you and caring for you just because he found you masturbating in a washroom.

And probably the most fucked up of it all..

_ Ciel actually didn’t really hate it. _

Maybe it was just the fact that he had never really been cared for before.. But he felt sort of.. Really happy like this. 

It amplified the pleasure, made his head spin, and his heart pound.  

So, he went along with it. The boy kept his eyes squeezed closed as he grinded himself down onto the criminal, dragging his hips and biting his lip. 

“N-not really, I guess..

But.. You certainly are..~”

At the reply, the man growled and gazed into cerulean eyes, a smirk dressed over his lips

“I'm beginning to love that smart mouth of yours…”

As his lips grew closer to the child’s, a sharp blast of a horn was heard behind him, and the man lifted his head up to see the road to spot a clear road before him. He had slowed down so much that the cars behind him were honking at his tail and he hadn't even noticed.

“.... You're such a distraction you know that?”

Sebastian chuckled and pressed his foot on the gas, the car lurching forward as he drove onto the next exit, grinning and gazing back towards the boy as he drove, grinding his hips upwards into the child's.

He drove and he drove, until he parked himself behind an abandoned gas station.

He was tired of driving.

Tired of not giving his full attention to this delicious boy before him~

Once the car was in park, Sebastian's hands latched back onto the child, his gaze hungry.

“I'm so desperate for you, but I'm afraid I'd break you just by moving inside of you.”

The man gripped the boy's chin, holding it tightly, making the boy stare into his crimson eyes, the eyes that represented his fiery soul..

“I'd break you into two…

Mm…

If only I could open you up enough that I could fit…

But going into a sex shop right now isn't actually wise~

With my face all over the televisions…

I'll have to improvise.”

Leaning back in his chair, he had Ciel rest against his chest, his eyes glancing around the car until his eyes wandered over to the handgun he had used to shoot that whore waitress. He picked the gun up and held it in his hands, how it fit perfectly in his grasp…

“Kitten…

Open your mouth.”

That was the moment the child froze up. His eyes went wide the moment he laid eyes on the gun.

“Hold on..

Open.. My mouth..?

Are you trying to kill me or something..?

Like, ‘Yep i stuck my fingers in your ass, now you’re too tight for my cock, so you know what that means!

Death time!!’ “

“I'm not joking.

Just trust me….”

Even if the man wasn’t joking, it was pretty dangerous. This was a serious gun they were talking about. Attempting to pull the trigger or not, there was still a chance that it could go off.

Having that in your mouth isn’t the first thing people usually think of when they think of a gun. 

Still.. Ciel didn’t really want to disobey again. His ass still sort of hurt from the first slap, now paired along with the fingers that had penetrated him. 

So hesitantly, staring at Sebastian with scared eyes, he opened his mouth.

The man brought the barrel to the child's lips, the head of the gun pulling down at a plump bottom lip 

“What happened to little fearless Ciel….

If I wanted to kill you, I would've done it already.

Or did you not think I was sincere when I confessed my sinful desires to you?”

The man shoved the barrel into the child's mouth, his eyes narrowing, looking deeply into the boy's eyes.

“Suck.

And if you're gonna be scared, close your eyes.”

He hated looking into those eyes.

Those eyes of fear.

He didn't think he would see it in Ciel's eyes. 

He had been proved wrong.

Ciel swallowed hard, that gun right between his pretty pink lips. It wasn’t exactly fear of death he was experiencing right then..

No.. He had wished for death for as long as he could remember. He hadn’t really cared whether he lived or died, he had always just sort of gone with the flow. 

But perhaps this moment.. It was a little different. 

In this moment, he had desires he wanted fulfilled.. Pleasures he still yearned to have. 

It was the hope of lust that he was feeling, not the fear of death.

The bluenette began to lightly suck at the barrel, going against what he had been told and keeping his eyes wide open. His gaze was locked onto those crimson eyes. One wrong look.. One threatening movement, and that gun would be out of his mouth.

He was like a little fearful kitten, who was constantly on edge.

Though, the more he began to work on the gun, the more confidence he gained back. The fear in his eyes slowly began to fade away, replaced once more by the fog of lust. The boy brought his hands up to hold the ravens wrist, stilling it so he could suckle easier.  

It was likely true what Sebastian had said..

If he wanted to kill him..

He likely would have already.

After a good few minutes of thoroughly coating the barrel with saliva, the child pulled away. A small strand of the liquid remained, connecting from his mouth to the gun, but with a flick of his tongue, it disappeared. 

“Is this good enough..?” The younger murmured. 

Sebastian bit his lip at the sight of the saliva coated barrel, the way Ciel murmured so temptingly made him far more lustful 

“It's fucking perfect….”

The Raven growled, gently kissing over the boy's lips, taking the child's hand off his wrist

“Grip my wrist like that again though, and I'll cuff your little hands behind your back, kitten….

Hah…

Don't get me wrong though baby love..

I'm glad to see that the fear in your eyes has vanished….

You know I'll take good care of you right~?”

Sebastian nudged the gun against the boy's chin before he moved it to press it over the boy's bottom, chuckling softly, the sound echoing in the younger's ear. 

“I'll make you feel perfect kitten..~”

The gun moved in between the child's cheeks, rubbing over his wet hole, the barrel nudging inside gently.

“Take a deep breath and look me in the eyes.

Everything will be okay, I promise.

This may hurt just a little…”

As he looked into the boy's eyes, he pushed the barrel within the child, a growl formulating deep within his throat.

A new look now burned deep in those sapphire orbs.

A look of disbelief, and even some pain. Not as much fear as it was confusion. He considered sucking on a gun was abnormal.. Having a gun  _ inside  _ him was downright unnerving. 

Ciel gave a whine, shaking his head and squirming around. He didn’t want to have a loaded gun fucking him and opening him up. He would’ve preferred almost anything. The fingers again, an entire fuckin’ fist, maybe even just straight up the criminal’s cock. He wanted to be broken in half rather than be shot in half. 

The temperature of the firearm was cold, a drastically different feeling compared to the heat of the teenagers own body. 

His voice trembled slightly when he next spoke up.

“..Take it out..

I.. I don’t like it.. It hurts.. And it's c-cold..

I don’t.. Need preparation.. 

J-just.. Please..”

Sebastian eyed the teens trembling lips, a firm hand trying to stabilize a shaking body to no prevail.

For a moment, the man didn't respond to the child's pleas.

He didn't care that it hurt Ciel, or felt uncomfortable.

It was as if holding that gun in his hand turned him into a deranged being with no sense of concern or sympathy..

He was just a puppet controlled by dark thoughts and sinister intentions..

But then he looked into those sapphire eyes and that switch between nonhuman and human flipped instantaneously. 

His fiery eyes softened and he slowly pulled the barrel out of the boy, setting the gun down in the passenger seat, his lips tracing over the boy's soft forehead..

“I'm sorry….

I…. I'm sorry….”

The man didn't remember the last time he spoke such words, but it felt right that he spoke them now, with this boy in his arms, this boy he wanted to claim as his own and hold forever, just like this..

Lips moved down to smaller lips, and a gentle kiss was shared between the two.

Sweet and lustful, yet demanding.

Like they needed to kiss or else their hearts would tear at the seams right then and there. 

The younger was breathing heavier than before, the fright of it all having taken the breath of him. It was confusing, really. This man was a serial killer. He had cold-bloodedly murdered someone not one hour ago, without a second thought.

He was ruthless.. Notorious.. 

Merciless..

Yet, he had just.. Stopped. Without argument, without punishment, and without question.

..and he had even apologized.

This psychopath.. Had just apologized to a little homeless teenager boy, and it had seemed genuine. 

Sebastian’s crimson eyes could only be described as hypnotizing in that moment, the way the lust shone deep in them, emitting down deep into the child's core. It was a chilling feeling. Chilling.. Yet somehow all too hot. 

So, Ciel could only relax into the hold. His eyes fluttered shut, and his breath steadied. 

And he returned the kiss, ever so sweetly. 

It was perfect.

For the few moments that they had kissed, it seemed like an eternity.

When the man finally pulled away, his eyes were narrowed and soft, and his lips grazed over the child's because he didn't want to pull away entirely. 

“Ciel…..”

He whispered out, breath gentle and hot 

“I promise I'll make you feel good.

I'll make you feel like heaven..

You deserve it after going through hell..

**And meeting ‘The Devil’ himself…” **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because how can you have two characters like Ciel and Sebastian and n o t have a daddy kink?  
> I'm excited to post this chapter, aaa! It's been a few months since the last one, and I'm glad to post again. Consider it an early Christmas present, man.


	5. Chapter 5

“Your cock softened.”

Sebastian stared into the boy's eyes as he wrapped his hand around the teens length, pumping his cock until it started hardening again.

“Shoving that gun up really messed with you didn't it…?

I'm sorry about that, kitten.

But you know, I had it on safety~”

The man chuckled softly, his thumb rubbing over the youngers flushed tip, swiping over the sensitive flesh, watching as pre-cum formed at the slit

“Ah…

Seems like I got you excited again quite easily…

You've just got a sensitive little cock, don't you~?”

The child’s cheeks were flushed, and he gave a quiet huff at the words. It had been embarrassing enough to have a gun in his ass a mere few minutes previous, and now he was being teased once more. So, he decided to give a breathy little retort. 

“Hah.. S-safety on, huh..?

R-real funny..

How about I.. Shove that gun right u-up your ass then.. With the safety on, of course..

We c-can.. See if that pole stabbing into me g-goes down to half mast or not..~” 

He gave a quiet giggle at his joke, sticking his tongue out at the man. 

“Y-yeah, that sounds perfect.. Hh.. Bend over the seat r-right now, maybe i’ll throw an extra grenade in there- AH!”

Sebastian smirked at the child before him, having just shoved two fingers knuckle deep inside of the boy's entrance, feeling how he tightened around him, clenching down hard.

“You'll stop being a smart ass won't you now? You're always running that mouth of yours…

It's going to get you in a great bit of trouble baby~”

Slowly the man began to curl his fingers, fingertips rubbing over the teens inner walls, searching for a sensitive spot 

“Now….

Where's that special spot inside you…

If I find it, you'll loosen up a lot more..

And perhaps moan instead of smart mouthing me..

I bet you moan like a girl.”

The man grinned, grazing over one spot that caused Ciel's eyes to automatically widen

“There it is….”

The Raven growled, beginning to harshly rub against the spot, being rather merciless and taunting

“There's your weak spot~

Now…

Let's see whorish little Ciel at his weakest.”

The younger almost choked on his own saliva, that’s how off guard he was caught. The pleasure he was experiencing was something he never had before, something mind hazing and dizzying.

His entire body felt heated up, his breath heavy. 

It was true, how weak he felt like this. It was pretty embarrassing, how he was all blushed up and pretty. 

As much as he despised himself for so easily giving in, Ciel simply couldn’t hold back a rather loud moan ( Which, to Sebastian’s utter amusement, was indeed more feminine than not. )

His back arched, and his eyes were lidded lazily and pleasurably, as if the situation was one hundred percent less odd than it actually was.

It sounded almost as if some odd porn you’d find deep, deep into pornhub, into places only the  _ really _ fucked up people went.

A homeless boy, kidnapped by a serial killer after watching him murder people in cold blood. To make the situation, this ruthless killer then takes him to get fuckin’ waffles of all things, manages to make this poor boy horny beyond belief, and then shoots a woman so they have to be on the run from the  _ police _ while the street rat is choking on cock and getting a gun in his ass.

Yeah, no. On second thought, not even pornhub could handle that.

That video would be reported in a second.

Right now, this was Sebastian's luxury to watch~

Seeing this teen fall into deep bliss, pleasure he's never gotten to experience before and so it overwhelmed the little one completely..

It was arousing, alluring, and beyond sinful..

And it made Sebastian grin.

“You proved me right, kitten.

My goodness, see? Your moans are  **_so_ ** much better then your smart mouth. Look at yourself…

Acting so needy like this…

Turning into a little slut just for me~

I feel so honored.”

The Raven carefully pushed a third digit within the boy, moving it over his inner sweet spot, coaxing and rubbing it with a fierce strength..

“You're clenching around my fingers tightly..

God, how are you going to handle my cock if you're already like this with just three of my fingers~?”

The man looked down to see Ciel's little erect cock, oozing pre-cum, tip twitching as the white substance dripped down the teens shaft

“Don't tell me you have to cum already..

You're a little sensitive bitch.

You've never been pleased inside ever.

Well congratulations, Ciel.

I'm giving you the best feeling there is in this world.

Now..

Say thank you by cumming.”

Had the boy cum..?

God, he was so deep in nirvana at that point that he was unaware if he had.

If so, how many times? When did he even do it?

He had no idea at this point.

The only thing he could think of..

Was the ridiculous amounts of pleasure he was indulging in.

And if this was just the fingers,

Then how could he even imagine of doing the real thing.

The words that the raven spoke caused the younger to give a little snort, lust hazed eyes twinkling with a pinch of amusement.

He was indeed close, but having to say thank you by doing such an act?

No, he certainly couldn’t have that.

So, with his pretty pink lips curving into a smirk, Ciel managed to purr out a taunt.

“H-hah.. Fuck off, old man..~”

With that, his entrance tightened even more around the mans fingers, and throwing his head back, he made a sticky mess of the others clothing.

Sebastian only smirked as the younger came all over his clothing, despite the boy's snarky little comment, he enjoyed the sight of seeing Ciel at his weakest and having the hardest orgasm of his life.

At least, his hardest orgasm  _ for now. _

Pulling out his fingers, the man pushed them between Ciel's parted lips and stared him sternly in the eyes, that devilish smirk still across his lips

“Such a naughty mouth.

I was going to prep you more, but since you're misbehaving..

Perhaps I'll just have you take me as you are.”

With his free hand, the Raven unzipped his trousers and then pulled Ciel forward, so he could feel his large cock rub over his hole.

The man removed his fingers from Ciel's hot mouth, positioning both hands to hold the child's hips..

“I'll allow you to speak one more sentence, kitten.

Be careful what you say to me..

I can make this easier or harder for you.

How you want me to take you for the first time..

All depends on you.”

Leaning close, the man grazed his lips over the teens and whispered 

“What do you have to say.”

Ciel’s breath was nice and hot against Sebastian’s lips, feeling particularly heated up from their activities.

He was not an idiot.

He knew that just going in all willy nilly and impaling himself on a length that big would probably fuck up his abilities to walk for a little while.

And it was going to hurt like fuck, obviously.

In all honesty, preparation would be much safer. 

It would save him from so much pain, and it would be much more enjoyable.

It was his first time after all, and it was much better to be safe than sorry.

It was logical.

Made the most sense.

Taking the high route, even.

The exact opposite of the boy, who just so happened to be a taunting smartass.

And there was a two percent chance he’d ever actually take the logical route.

So, being the idiot he was, he pressed his lips to the olders, running his tongue over his lips before shoving the damp muscle right in between them.

The kiss took the man by surprise, and despite the fact he had made Ciel taste himself just moments before..

He didn't mind the flavor of the boy that fell upon his tongue~

The boy continued on with the heated kiss for a moment, before pulling away.

And with a wide grin, the sentence the bluenette just happened to choose was

“Do you like the taste of my asshole, daddy?~”

“Hah.”

Sebastian let out a soft laugh and lifted Ciel's hips up, staring him down

“Not as much as you're about to like my cock inside you..

Mm..

But maybe once the pain subsides..”

With a pull of the child's hips, Sebastian made Ciel slam down on all ten inches of his length, and the boy's expression said it all.

The Raven was too much.

Far too much for Ciel, or really anyone to handle.

The sight of a frozen, trembling Ciel was breathtaking..

Not to mention, the extreme tightness around his engorged length was also breathtaking~

“Gh…

Virgin.. tight…

Mm…”

The man took hold of the boy's hands, gripping them tightly, looking at Ciel's face, listening to his stifled sounds of pain and mix of pleasure leave his wet lips..

“Look at me.

Breathe, and adjust.

It hurts, I know it does.

But look at me, and breathe.”

The youngers grip on the ravens hands was shaky, trembling from the pain of it all.

Did it always hurt like this, or was he just abnormal..?

No, actually on second thought, neither of the above were true.

Sebastian was just fucking  **_hung._ **

It felt like Ciel had just sat on the damn eiffel tower, almost positive his heart was beating so fast because the others cock was stabbing it so it was panicking.

Either way, at the moment, it was not pleasant.

The bluenette certainly attempted to breathe like he was told, breaths quick and pained. 

After a little bit of attempting though, he gave a little groan.

“Shit.. I-I can’t.. Breathe.. Ugh.. w-with your dick.. fucking choking me..

I-it’s so big that it.. E..entered my ass, and can still manage t-to be stuffed down my throat..

..O-or up my throat, in this scenario..”

He gave another little whine, not wanting to speak anymore.

It was too painful, not at all enjoyable.

“S-sebas..

..D-daddy..

Make.. make the pain stop..

..p-please..”

Such pleads for pleasure made the man growl low and soft..

He wanted to find all the boy's sweet spots, make him moan and cry from his length, have the teen hold him tightly as he made him his personal toy..

But he restrained his urges,

Despite the difficulty in doing so.

“If I move now….”

Sebastian whispered upon the bluenette’s lips, breath hot and voice filled with lust

“ _ I'll break you. _ ”

The way he said it was chilling, but not in a frightful sort of manner, like the way his victims would feel being told something like that.

No, in this case, it was chilling because with his girth and size..

He could actually do it.

He could break Ciel without meaning to just from a little move..

A little buck of his hips..

Well..

That was still frightening to think about, but it was more intimidating, more exciting..

“You have to adjust to me..

And that means you'll have to sit here with this pain..”

Gently, the Raven kissed the boy's lips, removing one of his hands that held Ciel's to lower it down to the teens dick, which had softened from the blow of the mans cock thrusting its way inside the boy.

Gently he began stroking at the soft flesh, trying to return it to its former erectness 

“Try focusing on my hand..

Feel my touches…

If I get you to relax you'll loosen up for me, and then I can focus more on removing that pain..

So you have to work with me, Ciel.

Don't be a smart ass this time, for your own sake..”

The teen released a breath he hadn’t even realized that he had been holding, trying to listen to the psychopath and focus on the gentle attention to his dick rather than the red hot pain in his backside.

“F-fine, ugh..

Seriously, though..

Have you l..like considered.. Hh.. d-dick reduction surgery or something..

B-because like..

Fuck.. This is not considered normal..”

“And I'm not considered normal either~

This shouldn't be such a surprise…

Besides, kitten.

I can't exactly walk into a doctor's office..

That involves the giving of information that can't be given.”

Ciel snorted and moved to lean his head on Sebastian’s shoulder, closing his eyes to try and gather his attention back to his length.

It certainly was harder said than done, but after a few minutes of the gentle care, the boy was once more giving soft moans and heated breaths into the other’s ear.

Softly, he mumbled

“O-okay.. Ghh.. I.. I think the pains.. p-pretty much gone..”

He tried to shift a little to get in a more comfortable position, but things didn’t exactly go as planned.

The ravens cock had already been pressing into Ciel’s sweet spot, it had just gone unnoticed due to the pain.

And now that the pain was gone, the shift in movements had triggered the pleasure in a very different way than before.

The youngers breathing was cut off by a loud moan, practically melting down onto the older.

“O-ooohhhh… fuckk..”

Sebastian growled hearing the moan emanating directly into his ear, knowing that Ciel was at his most sensitive now..

His tip was already pressed against the youngers untouched prostate, which made Sebastian smirk from ear to ear~

“Now you'll be pleased that I am this big..

It means that every movement will be pure bliss for you.

It means that I'm going to make you cum really hard, many many times baby…

It means that I'm going to fuck you till you can no longer scream my name because your voice is gone.”

Playfully, Sebastian bucked his hips up, earning a pleased gasp from the teen before him, who now was trembling out of euphoria 

“I can please your most important sweet spot with ease..

Look at you, you're already a mess.

And I haven't even moved that much.”

Suddenly the man grabbed hold of Ciel's frail hips, pulling him off his cock halfway, before slamming him back down, his tip thrusting right against the teens prostate in a harsh manner..

“I'll make you cum just by slamming you down a few times.

I'll be milking you.”

The Raven once again lifted the teens hips to only slam him back down, smirking each time he did this..

To see Ciel's reactions each time..

“Tell me hear how good it feels.

Let me hear you say it, like a whore would.”

Each time the bluenette slammed down, he gave a loud moan almost akin to a scream.

This was all too much for a poor virgin, his ass going from pure and empty to pole bearer in a single day. 

If this is what waffles meant to Sebastian..

He certainly wouldn’t be upset with having waffles more often.

With every wave of pleasure, the younger vision almost went black.

He could see how stars of ecstasy from it all, moaning sweet sound after sweet sound without even noticing.

Normally, the teenager would expect himself to feel embarrassed at the idea of so shamelessly riding a weird, dirty psychopath, yet in this instance, all of that went out of the window.

He could only think of how sinfully delicious it felt, and how he wanted more.

No.

He absolutely needed it now.

Craved it with every ounce of his tiny body.

“D-d..ahh..ddy.. fuck..  Daddy it..

I-it feels s-so.. Fucking good..

Don’t stop..

Fuck.. f-for the love of god, don’t stop..~”

Sebastian chuckled, pleased with Ciel's obedience, his complete and utter submission all because of the overwhelming drug of pleasure he provided..

“I won't…

But slamming you down isn't as fun as having my way with you.”

The man forcefully held the teens hips down, making sure he couldn't move in the slightest.

“Look me in the eyes.

I want to see your soul through your eyes when I fuck the shit out of you.”

With a grunt, Sebastian began slamming his thick cock against the boy's prostate, his eyes locked on the others, refusing to pull away.

His thrusts were harsh and merciless, unforgiving, much like how he was in real life…

But for this moment in time, his actions brought joy.

Happiness.

Nirvana~

All for Ciel, all for his stray kitten that he would collar and make him his pet.

No one would take Ciel away from him now.

He wouldn't kill Ciel now, no.

They would drive and drive, and hide out for a little while till the world dialed down..

And Sebastian would work to tame Ciel, and make him obey his every whim. His every desire. Reinforce him with sex and love, and anything the younger desired..

Ciel was going to be his partner in crime.

That vision, that goal only made him drive his cock into the boy more harshly, more cruelly, more quickly…

A long groan fell from his lips and he laughed with his deep voice that dripped with lust

“You're all mine now….”

All of this was just too overwhelming for the younger of the two. 

He couldn’t choke back anymore noises, being far too indulged in it all to do anything other than cling to the man like a lifeline. 

His voice, his scent, his every movement..

It was driving the boy positively crazy. 

And those words..

God, they were the last straw. 

Before Ciel could even comprehend what was happening, he arched backwards almost impossibly, actually screaming out as he came in the hardest way he could possibly imagine. 

This time, he really did see black for a moment as he spurted all out onto the once tidy clothing of the raven. 

He felt like he came for ages, too. Just emptying out everything he could, after a good few teenage years of not doing the certain ‘things’ you were likely supposed to as you grew older. (You couldn’t exactly just jack off in some random alley.)

That didn’t even matter at this point, for all that built up anguish was now seeping into Sebastian clothing…

And the black that fell upon Ciel's sight remained…

After all, being so young, his body couldn't possibly cope with the pleasure he just experienced and the energy given to endure it. Thus, Ciel fell asleep right against the man, against his own sticky mess…

The Raven chuckled softly looking down at the boy and the state he had fallen in, appreciating the view~

Appreciating his handiwork…

“Sweet dreams, kitten…

I hope you dream of a collar..

**Because I'm going to put you on a leash…” **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, another chapter!! Geez we're going to end up doing like a chapter a month.  
> Anyways, this is kind of short but we've been under a lot of stress lately, and we haven't really been able to line up schedules now.   
> Hopefully, we can get chapter six up sooner!  
> If you wanna give feedback please do I love reading every single comment and freaking out over them ok?

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyyy.  
> I actually do have a Co-Author but she doesn't have an account on here so rippidy doo da.  
> Hopefully this story will actually be frequently updated  
> *cough cough* unlike any of my other stories  
> But yep. I hope you all enjoy


End file.
